What If
by WhitneyMcDonald
Summary: What if Seamus never came to the village and what if Walker never came back. I wanted to cheer myself up after tonight's episode. So no Kevin,Seamus,Walker in this story.Just how I like it. Set after they return from Dublin.
1. Chapter 1

What If

**Chapter One: Back From Dublin**

"What happened over there? Its like a weight lifted of you" Cheryl smiled,as she sat oppostive her half-brother.

"What happens in Dublin,stays in Dublin I'm afraid" Brendan replied, he could not tell her much about what happened without breaking her heart.

"Well I'm proud of you" Cheryl smiles,giving her brother a hug.

"Thank you" Brendan smiles, hugging her back.

**- The Next Day -**

Steven Hay,has just took his children to nursey when he bumped into Brendan.

"Steven,you really need to watch your step" Brendan tells him.

"Hi, did you get the picture I sent you?" Steven asked,with a grin.

"Oh yeah, don't think I'm setting it as my wallpaper though" Brendan replies.

"Oi, its a good picture that" Steven says,giving him one quick kiss.

"Which is why, nobody else is going to see it"

Steven tutted,before they saw Theresa McQueen rush over. Who was looking for Joel Dexter no doubt.

"Brendan" they heard her say.

"Theresa, you lost half your jacket" Brendan joked.

"What?" Theresa asked,looking down at her jacket.

"It seems like it been cut,the wool" Brendan told her.

"Its called trendy" Theresa made a face.

"I don't know much about trends, but I'm sure wearing a jacket that looks half gone is not trendy" Brendan started laughing.

"Brendan, you look fine Theresa" Steven told her.

"I know,Brendan I was just wondering do you where Joel is?" Theresa asked,she didn't come here to be insulted on her fashion.

"Joel? No, I don't" Brendan replied.

"Right,its just he hasn't been answering his calls" Theresa shrugged.

"He be around Theresa" Brendan told her,he wasn't sure why she was asking him. How was he suppose to know.

"Oh that is five minutes of my life ruined" Theresa teased,before walking pass both of them.

"Same here Theresa!" Brendan shouted,when she was half-way down the road.

"Anyway Steven,where were we?" Brendan asked.

"You were telling me how you wanted to keep our picture private" Steven smiled.

"I'm not going to hide anymore Steven" Brendan reassured him.

"You better keep your promise Brendan,you better not give me the brush of if somebody looks at us the wrong way" Steven crossed his arms.

"Wouldn't dream of,anyway shall we go to the pub?" Brendan asked

"Okay,let see you keep your promise" Steven replied.

"I have Steven okay" Brendan said,giving him a kiss on his lips.

"Pub then?" Steven asked.

"Yep,let's go" Brendan smiled,Steven smiled back. Steven went by Brendan's side when he started walking. It was almost out of nowhere,but Steven just held onto Brendan's hand like he didn't want to let go. Brendan surprisely did not pull away.

"What will you be having?" Brendan asked,referring to the drink.

"I think I go for a coke you know,its too early" Steven replied,he was shocked Brendan hasn't pulled away yet,though this time Brendan shocked him in a good way,that felt nice.

"Yeah your right,drinking in the day what will people think" Brendan couldn't stop smiling.

Hand in hand,they both walked in the pub. The pub had all tacky Christmas decorations up. They did get some stares,but only because some people thought Ste was in USA. It was nothing personal.

"Ste,I thought you were,never mind; What can I get you?" Frankie Osborne asked.

"Brendan,what do you want?" Ste asked him.

"Whatever your having" Brendan said,as he looked at the staring eyes.

"Two diet cokes then" Steven said.

"Sure" Frankie replied,getting two diet cokes.

"You okay Bren?" Steven asked,putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, of cause I am" Brendan replies.

"You know,people will talk about something else next week,you know" Steven told him.

"Yeah,I'm just not use to all this" Brendan kissed his lips softly.

"That be two pounds,a quid each for those cokes,you know Jack thinks they should be three quid each" Frankie then started ranting,Brendan and Ste looked at each other. Why was she was ranting to them? Brendan just nodding,Steven smirked.

"Yeah,yeah I hear you" Brendan said.

"Its not good for business" Frankie added.

"We need new staff as well" Frankie spoke again.

"Yes what can I get you?" Frankie asked then,walking over to two people waiting.

"What was all that about?" Steven asked,now laughing quietly.

"I'm a good listener" Brendan told him,making him laugh even more.

"Bren,we never paid" Steven said,he felt Brendan put his finger against his lips.

"Shh Steven,we can get them for free" Brendan hushed him.

"Oh yeah" Steven said,drinking the coke like there was no tommow.

"Yeah,drink it like you mean it" Brendan says,making coke go up his nose as he was laughing. He put the coke back down.

"Brendan" Steven says,wiping his mouth and his jacket.

"It wasn't that funny" Brendan replies.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: When Cheryl Met** **Johnny**

Brendan Brady was literally dragged out shopping by his sister Cheryl Brady as she kept telling him to buy Steven a Christmas presents,pointing at everything.

"Cheryl,I don't think Steven wants an make-up kit" Brendan tells her.

"its not a make-up kit is it?" Cheryl asked, picking it up.

"What about this?" Cheryl asked,putting it back down and picking up some aftershave.

"Cheryl, I'm not getting him some aftershave;can we move away from the beauty products;this is my boyfriend not my girlfriend" Brendan made a face.

"Oh yeah I know,sometimes I forgot" Cheryl grinned,putting it in her bag.

"It can be from me" Cheryl told him.

Brendan can remember saying he likes Cheryl Cole;so he decided to go over to the CD's Cheryl rushes over with the trolley which was filled with pointless objects and snacks.

"What do you think?" Cheryl asked,placing the golden top next to her face.

"Beautiful Cheryl" Brendan said,Cheryl playfully nudged him putting it in the trolley.

Brendan signed,before picking up the new Cheryl Cole CD.

"Oh,you know Ste likes Cheryl Cole" Cheryl said,with another grin.

"Yeah,yeah leave it" Brendan told her.

Cheryl smiled, until she saw Steven on the other side.

"Move it Brendan" Cheryl said.

"Oh shit" Brendan muttered,as they were ran with the trolley on the other side. Steven was in the middle of getting Brendan The Johnny Cash Greatest Hits CD,he has not noticed them yet,as they hid on the other side.

He placed it in his trolley.

"What are we suppose to do now" Cheryl hissed.

His two children were at nursery for now,so he was doing a bit of Christmas shopping. Cheryl saw him placing the new Cheryl Cole CD in his trolley.

"Oh no" Cheryl looked around to her relief,she spotted the Savages Dirk,Liberty and Dodger.

"Psst" Cheryl hissed,when she saw them.

"Cheryl what are you doing?" Dodger asked.

"Shut up" Brendan hissed,as they went back.

"Get over here" Cheryl snarled,she spotted Ste about to walk over to their side.

"Dont tell him you saw us" Cheryl said,she was in total panic which amused Brendan as she ran down the aisle with the trolley. Brendan had to chase after her,looking like an idiot as people seen the man chasing the running woman with the trolley.

They were so embarrassed when they realized they were in the baby section.

"Get out of here Cheryl" Brendan told her.

"That was a close one" Cheryl said.

"Come on now" Brendan told her.

"Right,he got Cheryl CD by the way" Cheryl said.

"Yes, and their are disgusting stuff here" Brendan made a face.

"Brendan,its only nappies" Cheryl tutted,pushing the trolley away.

"What am I suppose to get him now?" Brendan asked.

"Hey look,the Savages are here;maybe one of them can persuaded him to put it back" Cheryl suggested.

"Right,yeah" Brendan was not convinced,the Savages are 'dumb' to him.

"Bren,come on" Cheryl said,as they were they about to walk down. They bumped into Steven.

"Brendan" Ste said,going in front of his trolley.

"Steven er,hi" Brendan quickly put the potatoes over the CD.

Steven doing the same, as he discretely put the Johnny Cash CD under the toilet roll.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Just When Everything Seems Perfect**

Steven arrived back home with Brendan, after their eventful shopping trip. With them both having to show each other the Christmas presents in the end because they honestly couldn't keep away from each other once they came into contact, Cheryl just found that amusing.

"There you go anyway" Steven signed, passing him the Johnny Cash CD. Brendan having to pass him the Cheryl CD.

"Oh well, call it an early Christmas present" Brendan grunted.

"Fine, you know Brendan I got you something else" Steven tells him.

"Really? Me too" Brendan says, as he leans in for a passionate kiss.

"Whoa, something that isn't sex" Steven laughed.

"Oh, that's a shame" Brendan teased.

"You have to wait though" Steven reminded him.

"You trying to disappoint me even more; no sex or no extra present" Brendan smiled.

"Yet" Steven smiled, he gave him a kiss before they heard the door knocking.

"Bloody hell" Steven muttered.

He opened the door to find his mother Pauline Hay and his younger eighteen year old half sister Tessa.

"What are you doing here?" Steven asked.

"Nothing, oh I didn't know you were mates with Freddy Mercury" Pauline mocked.

"What do you want?" Steven asked her.

"Don't speak to our mum like that, you know how much dad put her through" Tessa was the daughter of Terry, Ste's father was somebody else.

"Your dad" Steven scoffed.

"You don't know anything Ste, you had nothing to do with us and you left us with that pig" Tessa snarled.

"Steven, everything okay?" Brendan asked,going behind him.

"Don't go playing like it's my fault Tessa, you know I never told anybody that I had a sister because of what you done" Steven hissed.

"Don't go fighting now; I had enough of that, you never gave her a chance Ste; I remember when you were six and your realized mummy was having another kid; you never spoke to her and you never accepted her did you?" Pauline asked, she was no one to judge.

"Me? You're the one who left your two kids on their own; me and Tessa had to beg for food and money because they were none in the flat" Steven hissed.

"Don't go blaming mum, it was all Terry" Tessa insisted.

"Is that what she told you Tessa? Did she forgot to mention her drinks problem?" Steven asked.

"Actually no, mum had a problem and she was dealing with it, but it was hard with an abusive husband and a son who wouldn't stay out of trouble" Tessa placed her hand on her mother's shoulder.

"She has brainwashed you" Steven shook his head.

"Mum is right, you never accepted me as a sister; that is why you never told anybody, does Freddy here know?" Tessa asked,looking at Brendan.

"Well do you know anything about your brother?" Steven asked, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, you got one son and one step daughter" Tessa grunted.

"Did she tell you?" Ste asked.

"Of cause, you never let me in to tell me" Tessa looked in his house.

"Can we come in?" Pauline asked.

Tessa just barged in with her mum, without his consent.

"Get out" Steven groaned.

"No, so who the hell are you?" Tessa asked Brendan.

"Brendan Brady" he told her simply.

"Really, you like hanging around people half your age?" Tessa asked.

"What the hell do you want?" Steven asked.

"Oh, he is the guy who gave me money to leave, did he tell you that?" Pauline asked.

"Bren, is that true?" Steven asked him.

Brendan breathed.

"Unbelievable" Steven scoffed.

"Steven, look" Brendan was cut of.

"Steven? Nobody calls him that Brendan" Pauline insisted.

"Oh my God, he is not your boyfriend is he?" Tessa asked.

Brendan was about to say something.

"Yes he is" Steven said, before him.

"Wow, you really lower your standards don't you" Tessa shook her head.

"Yeah, I never got the moustache look" Pauline said.

"Is that all you two came to do? Take the mick out my life?" Steven asked, with his arms crossed.

"No, not quite" Tessa walked in the kitchen.

"Where is my grandson?" Pauline asked.

"Oh my God, did you just ask about your grandson?" Ste asked, in a mock shock gasp.

"Do you want me to get rid of them?" Brendan asked.

"No, I want to see how much they want" Steven thought.

"We don't want money; we wanna make amends" Pauline insisted,sitting on the couch.

Tessa came over,passing her mother one of the beers as she sat next to her.

"I can control my drink now" Pauline insisted.

"Yeah right" Steven muttered.

"So Brendan, what do you do?" Pauline asked,with her back slumped down on the sofa.

"I'm a club owner" Brendan simply said.

"What club might that be down? Is it a strippers joint or something like that?" Tessa asked,slipping some beer.

"No actually Theresa" Brendan presumed her full name was Theresa.

"Nobody calls me that" Tessa cocked her head to one side.

"It's a bit icky, Ste went out with Theresa McQueen; she got same name as his sister" Pauline shivered.

"This is nice" Pauline added, drinking her drink in big gulps.

"Yeah lovely" Brendan muttered sarcastically.

"It's Christmas soon" Pauline said simply.

"Yeah because Christmas was great in our house hold" Steven said sarcastically.

"I had no knickers" Pauline was referring to money.

Brendan gulped.

"She means money" Steven told him.

"Yeah I know, I know" Brendan lied.

"You Irish?" Pauline asked him.

"No, I'm Gaelic" Brendan thought that was quite witty.

"Eh?" Pauline asked confused.

"He means Irish" Steven grunted.

"Yeah I knew that" Pauline lied.

"So where are the kids than and where the hell is that little mare?" Pauline hissed.

"Don't you dare say anything about Amy" Steven snarled.

"Well where is she?" Pauline asked.

"She is on holiday okay and she deserves it" Steven told her.

"So she left you and Brendan looking after them? That's smart" Pauline grunted.

"What's that's suppose to mean?' Brendan asked.

"Nothing, it's not the first time she left them; remember when she went of to her Nan's and that girl Abi tried to kidnap them" Pauline tutted.

"She is a better mum than you" Steven hisses.

"Not really; you got any kids Brendan?" Pauline asked.

"Two boys" Brendan grunted.

"Oh, do you see them?" Pauline asked.

"That's none of your business" Steven snarled.

"I take that as a no than" Pauline said.

"So where are they?" Tessa asked.

"At nursery,I be picking them up at 1" Steven checked the time, one hour yet.

"Okay, how about letting me Tessa stay for the night?" Pauline asked.

"No" Steven groans.

"Oh please son, we got nowhere else to go, Terry kicked us out" Pauline whined.

"What? Your still with him? After everything?" Steven asked.

"That's rich, look at you and Amy; all those times you hit her and she came back for you in the end" Tessa reminded him.

Brendan looked down, he don't think him and Steven are right to judge Pauline's choice. Not really.

''Yeah" Pauline said.

"Don't bring my relationships into this, if one of my boyfriends hurt my kids than I would get them away" Steven insisted.

"Hmm, look can we please stay we be no trouble" Pauline insisted.

"There nowhere for you to sleep!" Steven yelled.

"The couch" Pauline said.

"Okay, than that's one" Steven said.

"How many beds you got" Pauline asked.

"Three, one for Leah, one for Lucas and one for me and Brendan" Steven told her.

"You got a sleeping bag?" Tessa asked.


	4. Chapter 4

_I just want to thank everybody who reads and reviews my stories; it always puts a smile on my face _

**Chapter Four: No Surprise**

It was three hours later, with Tessa and Pauiline looking too cosy for comfort as they started treating the house like their own already. Steven said they can stay the night but then they will have to go. With him bringing out his sleeping bag and pillow for Tessa and Pauiline claimed the couch.

"What do you think you're doing?" Steven asked, as he seen Tessa in the bathroom.

"A girl has to wash" Tessa insisted, taking a towel.

"I hardly got any bath water" Steven moaned.

Tessa shrugged, as she kicked him out his own bathroom. Locking the door behind her, he heard the taps go on.

"And what are you doing?" Steven than asked, as Pauiline put her legs across the couch.

Leah and Lucas were in the doorway of their bedroom, while Brendan was sitting on the other sofa, having to watch whatever Pauiline was watching. He never raises a hand to a woman, no matter what she done. He was no Terry.

"Give me a break son, I be out your hair tomorrow anyway" Pauiline reminded him, changing channels on the television.

Leah and Lucas walked back into the bedroom, there were no room on the couch for both of them, just four now since Pauiline took two seats for herself and Brendan was on one.

Steven sat next to Brendan as a last resort.

"If you want rid of them, just tell me" Brendan muttered in his ear.

"Thanks" Steven smiled, holding onto his hand. They both looked to the television; Pauiline was watching some _Sherlock Holmes_ programme. It was the old series of it, she looked ever so confused.

"I bet he did it" Pauiline grunted, pointing at the first man she saw.

"It's never the obvious one" Brendan insisted.

"I have seen enough of these programmes and I know which one does it every time, I knew I should have been a police woman" Pauiline told them.

"Yeah? Well a good police woman wouldn't do what you do" Brendan replied.

"Are you going to let him talk to me like that?" Pauiline asked; she was almost outraged as she looked at Ste.

"You know what mum, I am because it didn't stop you talking to me like that" Steven answered to her surprise.

"You're just like Terry, always offending me and putting me down; Tessa is the only one who treats me with respect" Pauiline shook her head.

"Yeah because she is the only one who gets a little respect from you" Steven mentioned.

"She knows my faults; but I put all that behind me, I promise" Pauiline was trying to patch things up.

"Daddy" Leah says, as she heard every bit of their conservation.

"Yeah, what is it?" Steven asked her.

"Is she really my Nan?" Leah asked, walking over.

"No" Pauiline said, leaving Leah with a sour taste.

Brendan gave her a dirty look, who does that? Tells a little girl that she isn't her grandmother, she might be right technically but Steven brought her up as his own so Pauiline should do the same.

"But you said it's your mum" Leah was confused understandably.

Pauiline started laughing; Tessa opened the bathroom door as this point. As she arrived back in her clothes, with her hair soaking wet. Tessa had blonde hair and blue eyes like her brother; her figure was also slim like his.

"Is she my auntie?" Leah then asked.

"No Leah, what have you been telling her?" Pauiline asked. She was waiting to see Lucas, her _real _grandchild.

"I'm as good as your family as Terry is" Pauiline was confusing poor Leah; resulting in Steven finally kicking her out.

"Get out" Steven finally said, Tessa stepped back. He can't kick her out too, she said nothing.

"I want to see my grandchild" Pauiline groaned, Steven mangered to push her out the door and slammed it on her heel. With Tessa standing wordlessly.

"You want to join her" Steven hissed at Tessa.

"What are you playing at Ste?" Tessa asked, brushing her hair back. As she stood in her old _Busted _top, which she use to wear at fourteen and has finally grown into it property. Her white jogging bottoms and blue laced trainers.

"I mean it Tessa, Leah this is your auntie but don't expect too much of her" Steven told Leah, who was now looking over at Tessa.

"Oh, is she really?" Leah asked.

"Yeah and that was your Nan before but don't worry; she has some problems that were not going to get involved with" Steven breathed, trying to cover up Paulines actions.

"I'm surprised you forgiven me so easily" Tessa was cut of.

"Oh, I haven't forgiven you for what you done" Steven replied, walking up to her.

"Brendan, me and Tessa are just going to have a chat in the bathroom; can you make sure the kids are okay" Steven suggested.

"Yeah, of cause Steven" Brendan was more concerned than what he was letting on.

Tessa opened the door again, as Steven followed her in and shut the door.

"Ste please, you can't let me go back there" Tessa said as she soon as the door was shut.

"You and mum seem to be best buddies" Steven hissed.

"You what she is like; your lucky, my dad is Terry, your dad might be somebody kind; remember when we use to pick out celebrities and you use to pretend they were your dad well I was struck with Terry" Tessa wiped away tears.

"That's not my fault; I loved you Tessa, you were my little sister and I wanted to protect you but you never made it easy" Steven insisted.

"Well how you would feel having kids in your class; taking the piss out of you because of your family; you were fine, with your friends and all the girls wanting you" Tessa wiped away more tears.

"Are you serious? Terry use to beat me up like a punch bag, as for girls wanting me, they didn't want me they were more interested in Josh and you know this and as for friends yeah I had some but I had more foes" Steven snarled.

"Even my girlfriend was more interested in Josh" Steven was referring to Amy Barnes.

"Well you did use to hit her" Tessa hissed

"I have done everything to make that up; you done nothing to make anything up" Steven replied.

"Yes I have, that girl who I beat up; I said sorry but you know what I got in return? A beating back" Tessa sniffed.

"What did you expect?" Steven asked.

"I'm sorry for what I done to you but I was forced" Tessa cried.

"Don't go giving me that crap; I know Wayne was an ass-hole but he wasn't strong enough to force anybody" Steven insisted.

"I slept with him" Tessa started.

"When?" Steven asked outraged.

"It was about three years ago" Tessa honestly replied.

"You were fifteen" Steven scoffed.

"Yeah, he wasn't that much older" Tessa insisted.

"He was twenty-one and he knew how old you were" Steven shook his head; he got another reason to hate Wayne now. Even when he is not here, he gives him more reasons to hate his guts.

"I was almost sixteen" Tessa reminded him.

"Okay, how did he force you all those years ago than?" Steven asked, she was only eleven back then.

"He threatened me with drugs Ste, told me that if I didn't do what I did; that he would force me to take them; I was eleven years old, a child" Tessa cried, before turning her back.

"He never touched you until you were fifteen?" Steven asked, now worried for her. She was still his little sister though when she turned eleven she changed. It makes sense now.

"No, I promise" Tessa truthfully replied.

Wayne was seventeen back then when he started taunting his little sister, making her do things she would never normally do. Steven was seventeen also and he use to be friends with Wayne until Wayne flipped and almost harmed Leah when she was an infant. Resulting in Ste beating him up and never seeing him again.

"You can stay here you know" Steven finally said.

"Thank you, but what if my dad comes back?" Tessa asked him.

"He won't okay, because me and Brendan are here" Steven breathed.

"Who is this Brendan?" Tessa asked.

"Look he is my boyfriend okay; we been together on and of for about two years and don't try anything with him; he is very protective" Steven said.

"Okay, thank you" Tessa wiped away the rest of her tears.

"You can stay here as long as you want, just don't cock it up; okay I love you Tessa but we been so distance that I forget how" Steven said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: In The Club**

It was a couple of hours later, with everyone bar Brendan and Steven asleep.

"So Steven, how long is she staying?" Brendan asked, he didn't mind honestly. He also has a little sister and he wouldn't want anything bad to happen to her either.

"I don't know Brendan" Steven replied, turning towards him.

"Okay, so I was just wondering Steven; what did she do to you?" Brendan asked, moving up closer.

"Nothing you need to worry about" Steven placed his lips on his to stop him asking questions that he doesn't want to answer to. Brendan placed his hand firmly behind his head, as he pulled himself on top of Steven with such thrust.

"All you had to do was ask" Brendan commented. Placing his lips back on his, their kiss devours into something much deeper. As Brendan placed his free hand on Steven's leg and rubs up and down. Steven slides his fingers through his hair.

Though the sound of the door opening stopped them in their tracks. As Tessa was in the door way and switched on the light. She didn't even seem too bothered about disturbing them.

"Tessa" Steven groaned, pushing Brendan of him.

"What did I do?" Tessa asked, looking over.

"Are you blind?" Brendan asked, as he pulled the covers over him more.

Tessa scoffed, as she walked closer and sat at the end of the bed.

"I couldn't sleep" Tessa started, looking at the wall in front of her. She felt her eyes flickering on and off, she was tired though the thought of Terry returning scared the living daylights of her.

"Can I stay in your room tonight; Terry might come here" Tessa breathed.

"No Tessa; you're not a little girl anymore" Steven replied.

"Please,I sleep on the floor; just don't let me go back on my own" Tessa cried, she was so petty and childish still. Almost like she never grew up from when she was eleven.

"No Steven, look at us were half-dressed" Brendan groaned, Tessa crossed her arms.

"Then get dressed!" Tessa growled, she developed a hatred towards Brendan already.

"Really? A growl? I'm shaking in my invisible pants" Brendan got some glares from Tessa now. He also received another growl which for him was just amusing. He felt like he was talking to a dog.

"Okay" Steven said.

"Are you serious?" Brendan asked.

"Bren, please; Tessa just go get your sleeping bag and me and Bren will get changed" Steven stated. Tessa smiled as she done what she came to do and left the room.

"Steven, your really going to let her walk all over you?" Brendan asked.

"Nobody is walking over me" Steven insisted, getting out of bed and putting on his pajamas again and passing Brendan his.

"Leah acts more grown up than her" Brendan grunted, putting on his pajamas.

"Brendan she is my sister, you can't speak about her like that" Steven told him. Tessa entered again, this time with the sleeping bag and pillow.

"Cheers, I'm not causing any trouble between you two; Am I?" Tessa asked, looking smug.

"No Tessa, not at all" Brendan crossed his arms, putting his back against the bed-frame.

"Good" Tessa replied with no emotion.

"You know what Steven, this is freaking me out so I'm just going to sleep on the couch" Brendan rose up from the bed, walking into the living room.

"What's with him?" Tessa asked, placing the sleeping bag across the floor and putting the pillow on and going under the blankets.

"Stay in the room Ste; that is the whole point of me being here; I'm scared that Terry will come back; I need somebody with me, that's why I stayed with mum" Tessa told him.

"Yeah but Tessa you can't just come in without knocking; that's why the door is shut, Terry won't come here because like I said before me and Brendan are here and we won't let him come in" Steven replied, standing up to switch the light off.

"Yeah, sure" Tessa turned around, as Steven turned the light of and went back to bed. He heard Brendan walking about outside, opening up the fridge and putting on some late television.

He was pissed of royally, as he watched some late night show about gangsters who had loads of girlfriends. The type of show that had explicit content in it, sex, swear words and you know the rest. As he slipped some beer and ate some Pringles with his body across the couch. He was watching it for about ten minutes, though soon walked over to Steven's movies. The only one that interested him was _Shaun Of The Dead._ He breathed, taking it out and putting it in the DVD player and resting his body back across the couch again. Steven shook his head, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Brendan fell asleep by the end of the movie, he woke up to hear.

_**"The Z Word" **_

"Bloody hell" he thought to himself, as the movie replayed on its own. He checked the time, it was only seven. So he staggered across to turn it of, still half asleep as he took the film out and placed it back in the case and placed it on top of the television before slumping back down on the couch.

He noticed the door opening, with Tessa walking out and placing the sleeping bag on the floor.

"Your so stupid, you know that" Tessa started, walking closer. As she closed the door behind herself.

"I've not got time for this; Go back and play with your dolls or something" Brendan yawned.

"Don't patronize me; I heard you last night watching TV till God knows how long; Ste couldn't sleep" Tessa lied, wanting to get rid of him already.

"He would have told me; now move along" Brendan replied, though it did make him feel a tad bit guilty though he only half-believed her.

-An Couple Of Hours Later-

Tessa walked up the stairs to the club, where she disturbed Steven and Brendan yet again. As they had to break away.

"Tessa" Steven sighed.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know you were busy" Tessa commented, she heard Cheryl coming up the stairs.

"Who are you?" Cheryl asked, looking at Tessa. Brendan kicked the bar slightly, before sitting on the couch.

"I'm Ste's sister" Tessa told her.

"Oh right, I'm Brendan's sister" Cheryl replied, Tessa just smirked.

"My name is Tessa" Tessa told her.

"Mine is Cheryl, so why haven't I heard about you before?" Cheryl asked her, though she was looking at Steven as well.

"We been distance" Tessa replied quickly. Cheryl nodded, walking past her.

Brendan got back up.

"Everything okay?" Brendan asked Cheryl.

"Yeah" Cheryl replied simply.

They heard Joel walking up the stairs, Tessa put her back against the railings letting him walk past her. He looked at her, nodding. She was quite 'hot'. As he went behind the bar, not knowing she was Steven's sister. Though he would never actually cheat on Theresa with her, just a bit of 'window shopping'.

"Who is she?" Joel asked, still looking at her.

"My little sister" Steven said, putting Joel of her slightly.

"Right yeah" Joel poured himself a glass of beer, looking away now. He hoped she was over sixteen,luckily for him she was.

"I'm legal to look at" Tessa commented, making Joel look back towards her.

"Right yeah" Joel repeated, blushing.

"I got to pick the kids up" Steven said, kissing Brendan on the lips softly before walking past Tessa who walked up the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Return Of Amy**

Amy Barnes decided to make an early return, after her eventful holiday. Everything at home seems happy. What with Ste and 'Doug' happy relationship. Leah and Lucas sounded happy too, she was sure they wouldn't mind her surprise visit. Seeing Tessa again was the last thing she expected, as she turned the key.

"Forget something" Tessa spoke, thinking it was Ste. Amy stood in the door way, as Tessa licked the ice cream of her finger.

"Who are you?" Amy asked, she hasn't seen her since she was eleven after all.

"Brendan Brady's girlfriend" Tessa teased, not knowing about their secret.

"What!" Amy shouted, in shock. She had no right not to believe her. She didn't recognize her.

"Chill" Tessa replied.

"Don't tell me to chill, where is Ste?" Amy asked, storming over.

"With Doug" Tessa replied, they were not together of cause. Ste was with him in the deli, he returned today a couple of hours ago.

"Oh that's okay then, so Brendan is your boyfriend, well good luck to you" Amy still thought she was being honest.

"Wait why are you in Ste's home, if your with Brendan?" Amy asked.

"I don't know, Brendan had a spare key like so I thought I come in" Tessa smiled, she was loving it. Amy really believed her.

"Well you have no right, I'm not surprised you and Brendan are with each other, is his son here again? Because he will just dump you when he is gone, also the fact he is gay" Amy stated.

"Oh I know he is gay, I'm gay too, we are in a gay relationship" Tessa was meaning happy. Word play, or she was trying to at least.

"Get out" Amy snarled. Brendan walked in at that point.

"Steven, are you in?" Brendan asked, walking in the living room. He signed.

"Amy" Brendan started.

"Hey babe" Tessa commented, laughing after it.

"Babe? Oh yeah, babe" Brendan remembered she wasn't suppose to know so struck with it.

"Amy, this is my lovely girlfriend Theresa" Brendan stated. Tessa looked ever so confused as he played along. As he stood besides her.

"How lovely, now get out of my house! " Amy yelled.

Tessa held onto Brendan's hand, though he brushed it of.

"You show no emotion baby" Tessa stated, as they walked outside.

"Theresa, I thought I told you not to come into my ex boyfriend house" Brendan said, before they walked outside.

"Brendan, what are you playing at?" Tessa hissed, when the door shut.

"Look listen to me, Amy can not know about me and Steven" Brendan told her.

"Why? What did you do?" Tessa asked.

"Look me and Steven have had some troubles in the past, it was my fault, I use to hurt him" Brendan was cut of.

"You what" Tessa snarled.

"I'm a changed man now, I'm lucky Steven gave me a second chance" Brendan replied.

"So, you and Ste have the cheek to judge my mum about Terry while you're in an abusive relationship, that is so wrong" Tessa shook her head.

"No, you don't understand, I would never touch him like that again, you have my word" Brendan breathed.

"I might get your word, but Ste gets your fist" Tessa signed.

"No, I love him more than people think, I can't live my life without him, something I know you or Amy will never understand" Brendan checked the time.

"I don't blame Amy for not wanting you with him, I don't want you with him, at first I just thought you were a jackass but your way worst then that" Tessa brushed her hair back.

"What did you do to him Theresa? What did you do that was so bad that he couldn't tell me about you? Hmm?" Brendan asked, as he leaned in closer; he still had his bad boy edge and he always will have.

"It was a long time ago" Tessa replied.

"Then tell me; He seems to have forgiven you quite easily so it can't be that bad" Brendan insisted. Tessa breathed, she gulped.

"I was 11 years old, my brother went out drinking with Amy, Michaela, Josh and Wayne, before 'it' happened, I was home alone while he was getting drunk of his face with his mates, my mum was passed out on the sofa, my dad was out with some friends, gambling or something; you know and I was all alone" Tessa paused.

"So, I got my shoes on and my coat like you do, I opened my front door, I mean I needed to get out of that house, it felt so lonely, I was quite scared you know, I was only a kid as I stepped out on the grass, then I saw Ste and his mates, as expected they were drunk, well Amy wasn't" Tessa paused again.

"I seen Wayne, he looked at me, that stare he does when he wants something, he still does it now, I knew tonight was the night, Wayne told them all to bugger of while me and him have a 'chat', so they did and he told me to watch just watch, I mean that didn't sound so bad, of cause I was stupid enough to think he meant a film; I was only 11"

"But no, he meant something much worst so he told his so-called plan, I was so disgusted that I think I could have cried right there in front of him, he told me that he was going to get some of his mates to beat up my brother, I refused of cause; what sister would agree to that? So anyway, he grabbed onto my arm, he was 16 and was hurting a 11-year-old, just showed me what he is capable of, a little glimpse you know" Tessa was swelling up.

"Theresa, you don't have to" Brendan was cut of.

"So, I say sorry, sorry for disagreeing with him, I mean disagree with Wayne? Nobody would be so stupid, he told me to meet him on the park where 'it' will happen, in half an hour, So half an hour passed, Wayne got the girls and Josh to leave, telling them he will 'take care' of Ste, he told me to watch, I don't know why"

"So Ste is still drinking, he is on the swing drinking when Wayne goes next to me, his mates walking towards Ste, there were three men, they pushed him of the swing and started kicking him over and over, he knew I was there, he was shouting my name; Wayne was standing behind me, you couldn't see Wayne in the dark behind me, but I had to watch my brother being battered, it was horrible; he never forgiven me for leaving him to die, yeah he could have died" Tessa wiped away tears.

Brendan looked away, it gave him a sour taste. All those times he use to beat Steven and to think he has gotten beaten up so much in the past. No wonder Tessa doesn't like him, or Amy for that matter.

"So you see, I don't want you with him, I don't want him sleeping next to the man who use to beat him, that's wrong; so maybe you should go" Tessa sounded cracked.

"Okay" Brendan breathed.

Tessa nodded. As he walked down the pavement, feeling even more disgusted at himself more than before. Tessa is good at that, she is good at making people feel guilty. That story she just told was a lie, a lie to get Brendan out of Ste's life for good.

It was days before Christmas and she ruined it. It may seem strange that Brendan would just go like that, but the way Tessa spoke. Tessa was so devious in how she played on his mind and made him feel like he wasn't good enough for Steven after all.

Tessa watched him leave, with a ghost of a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

_Been watching 2006 Hollyoaks and found out Ste has got a sister called Angela :) Not sure of her age, or what she looks like. Ste should said to Neville that his sister works in Price Slice and Neville went, "Oh yes, Miss Hay" So I'm gonna introduce her too._

**Chapter Seven: Kissy Kissy**

It took Steven a lot of explaining, Amy thought Tessa was Brendan's girlfriend and so she was a bit shocked when Ste admitted that she was in fact his sister. Amy remembered her as soon as he mentioned it. Tessa told Amy half of the truth, as she admitted to joking about Brendan being her boyfriend. Though never mentioned Brendan and Ste luckily.

As for Ste, he never mentioned him and Brendan either. Amy told him that Brendan just 'broke' into their house. Ste having to pretend to be shocked by it, Leah and Lucas kept quite. Amy was going to phone the police but Ste persuaded her not to, saying they don't need the hassle

Brendan on the other hand returned to his house, he couldn't stop at Steven's anymore. Tessa's words struck with him, he never really felt good enough for Steven in the first place but now even more so. Cheryl looked over at him as he ate jam on toast, looking annoyed.

"Brendan, Ste will have to tell Amy eventually" Cheryl told him as she sat opposite him.

"Chez, please just leave it; its obvious where Steven's priorities lies; I was never going to live up to 'Saint Amy' was I" Brendan's tone sounded irritated, very irritated.

"Don't be like that, besides you know exactly what Ste is going through right now; remember when Eileen came" Cheryl was cut of.

"Yeah I do and I remember when Steven dumped me because Eileen wouldn't let me see my kid otherwise, he was so sensitive" Brendan stopped before things got out of hand. He was so close to smashing something.

"Don't talk about sensitivity because nobody could accuse you of being sensitive could they? Your so blind to what you got sometimes Brendan; I mean look at you and your kids, they love you so much and you hardly see them and Ste loves you so much too, he gave you chance after chance and you blew them every time" Cheryl sounded as irritated as Brendan now.

"Yeah, well I could say the same about you" Brendan signed. He needed to shut up before he said something he regretted.

"Just say what you want to say Brendan" Cheryl pressured. Brendan groaned loudly, as he banged the plate on the floor.

"I'm sorry Chez, I've got no time for this right now" Brendan stood up, placing the plate on the kitchen drawers. He signed, as he looked at a picture of Lindsey and Cheryl. He missed her so much, she was like a second sister to him.

"I miss her too you know" Cheryl spoke, as she went behind him. Placing her hand on his shoulder. Brendan held onto her hand, as they both looked down upon the photograph.

"I'm going to go to bed" Brendan told her, as he made his way up the stairs.

It was only nine at night, though Brendan could do with an early night. As he made his way upstairs and stripped down to his boxers before getting into bed. He heard his phone go of, it was a text from Steven.

_Love U, I will tell Amy about us soon xx_

Brendan signed. He wished Steven wasn't so freaking cute to him. Christ, he wouldn't want to touch his hand in case he hurt him when he is being this cute. How can he not forgive that.

He signed again, he felt like a right mug. As he texted him back the soppiest piece of shit he could ever conceive himself.

_Love you too Steven, I'm sorry about before you know what I'm like x_

A kiss, tough gangster Brendan Brady has put a kiss at the end of his text to his boyfriend. His reputation has been ruined slightly. He placed the phone on the top of the drawers before falling asleep soon after.

Brendan woke up, his alarm was going of. He yawned, switching the alarm of and rolling out of bed before getting dressed, quick sharp. As he made his way down and took some toast. Before Cheryl could even say hello, he was out of the door and down the stairs.

He looked towards the deli, to see Steven alone. He looked around before walking in and shutting the door behind himself.

"Steven" Brendan started, locking the door of the deli.

"Brendan, open it; I'm losing business as is it and you need to go" Steven said, as he walked over and attempted to re-open it. Brendan put his hand on the handle.

"Brendan, let go; I need to open up and Amy can't see you" Steven said, as he brushed his hand of and pushed him only slightly to the side. As he opened the door again.

"You got to go" Steven told him.

"Fine Steven, keep hiding behind that pony tail" Brendan said before leaving. Ste signed, watching him leave before going back behind the counter. The door opened again, all he could hear was a heel clicking as he finally looked up.

"Angela" Steven spoke.

Angela was the eldest child of Pauline, her father being the same father as Ste's. She was twenty-four and has been away since 2006 just like Tessa. Unlike Tessa, Angela flew the nest and found her own place. She still keeps in touch with Tessa but they rarely actually see each other now.

As for Ste, she had no connection with him for years, even as children. They hardly spoke to each other and just got on with their own lives. Right now, she just returned from a one night stand. As she stood with her hair unbrushed, her make-up all over the place, a mini blue dress and high heels.

"Ste, what the hell?" Angela asked, looking around the deli. Ste went from behind the counter and shut the door tight.

"What are you doing back here?" Ste asked her, he presumed she was after something. Why else would she come back?

"I'm here to see my brother and sister, isn't that reason enough?" Angela smiled, as she gave him an unexpected hug,

"Okay, now whats the real reason?" Ste asked. Angela put her hand on her side.

"Damn, this dress got no pockets" Angela signed. She brushed her blonde hair back and went to grab a sandwich.

"Its glass" Steven told her. Angela looked confused.

"Oh yeah, it's a tease" Angela smiled, as she went behind the counter.

"So Ste tell me, whats been going on? Who are you with? Any kids?" Angela asked, sliding the glass across and taking out a cheese sandwich.

"I could ask you the same question" Ste insisted.

"Nothing much, my last boyfriend cheated on me, as for kids I don't want the hassle, now you" Angela replied.

"Two kids, in a relationship" Steven told her honestly.

"Christ, well you done good for yourself, I'm still working in a low pay job, but this time its a supermarket and not just a corner shop so I'm moving up" Angela joked. She gave him another surprise hug.

"So how is the little mare?" Angela asked, referring to Tessa.

"Fine, do you know about mum?" Ste asked.

"I don't bother with her because she is a disappointed every time; kind of like my last boyfriend" Angela thought.

"What did he do?"

"He cheated on me with some 'slag' next door, I mean okay, I had a one night stand last night and the night before that but we weren't together so it doesn't give him any right to treat me like crap" Angela leaned over the counter.

"What was his name?" Ste asked, passing the time.

"Derek, he was 39, it was nice to have an older bloke you know, he did protect me" Angela said, Ste nodded. He knew the feeling.


	8. Chapter 8

_I'm doing a Xmas chapter next because of the time set so its going to be queer writing it like. Enjoy!_

**Chapter Eight: Angela**

Brendan looked across to see Angela and Ste talking outside of the deli, with the door shut. As he walked out of the club door.

"Yeah Steven, you're so busy" Brendan called, making them both turn towards him.

"Who the hell are you?" Angela asked, with her arms crossed.

"Steven, would you like to introduce us?" Brendan asked, Angela looked at Ste.

"Its my ex boss" Steven said quickly, he knew Angela would tell Amy whether he liked it or not. She always did tell on him when they were younger.

"Oh yeah, I'm his ex boss" Brendan scoffed. As he sat besides him. Angela smiled, moving up next to Ste.

"I'm his older sister, Angela" Angela told Brendan, shaking his hand.

"Another one? Your bringing your whole family here aren't you Steven" Brendan says, laughing after it. Angela laughing along with him, though she carried on laughing when he stopped then stopped moments after.

"So Brendan, have you got a girlfriend?" Angela asked, Steven looked down. He did feel quite bad, Brendan was like his dirty little secret now.

"Oh yeah, I have got a partner but right now my partner isn't letting me go near them even though, listen to this; my wife walked in on us once, she wouldn't let me see my son unless I dumped them, now my partner is doing the same and I got every right to dump them for the same reasons, haven't I?" Brendan asked.

"Yeah, I mean if she basically dumped you because your wife was being a bitch and wouldn't let you see your son if you were with her, you got no choice really and if she is going through same thing with her ex or something, then yeah dump her, give her a taste of her own medicine" Angela had no ideal his partner was right besides her.

"Yes, I think I might tell them, were finished" Brendan spoke. Steven looked to his side.

"No, give them another chance, they might tell their ex" Steven replied quickly. Angela eyes widened.

"Ste, its his business" Angela commented.

"No, but were mates and as a mate I'm telling you, give them another chance" Steven told him. It had double meaning.

"Yeah but Steven, you know what my partner is like, you know them more than anybody else and you know that they wouldn't want me to leave like this" Brendan replied to him.

"Thats right, so stay with me, I mean them, stay with them" Steven's heart was beating rapidly.

"Ste, Brendan; what are you two on about? It you want to stay with her, stay with her but like I said Ste its none of your business" Angela interrupted.

"I think I will leave my partner" Brendan says, standing up and walking down the road.

"Brendan" Ste called. Angela held him down.

"Ste, just leave him; he is your ex boss, not your dad" Angela shook her head in disbelief. Since when was Ste interested in ex bosses? She presumed he told him to stick his job.

"How is he?" Ste asked, referring to their twenty-one year old brother Charles. Pauline's second to youngest child. She had four children, Tessa, Angela, Ste and Charles. A lot of people in school when they were younger use to call Charles, 'Prince Charles'

"Fine, Charles is married now, would you know" Angela told him, he has been married since he was eighteen to some woman called Rachel Sunderland, now Rachel Hay.

Charles was the son of Terry and Pauline. Terry had some children of his own, without Pauline but Pauline's children has never seen his children. Ste and Angela aren't even related to Terry's other children. Tessa and Charles are just related by half-brothers and half-sisters.

If there honest, Terry could have dozens of children around the world with the amount of women he slept with. He married Pauline for a bit of security and bit of credibility when he went for job interviews and they asked his status.

All he had to do was show that he had a wife, two children and two stepchildren and he looked like a family man who would be on time for work. Though his criminal record soon brought him down on the waiting list again.

"Charles will be coming to the village soon" Angela admitted.

"Oh no, he doesn't still sing opera in the bath does he?" Steven asked.

"He does, he was singing time to say goodbye the other week; Rachel has a bun in the oven by the way but it is not Charles kid" Angela spoke.

"Oh, look I got to go; Brendan, er I'm asking him about the catering" Steven lied. As he made his way down the road and up the stairs which lead to Oakdale Drive. As he knocked on the door several times.

Brendan opened it, he signed.

"Steven, you're a hypocrite" Brendan was cut of.

"I know, but I tell Amy, its Christmas Eve tomorrow you know and the kids will be excited for it so Amy won't" Steven was cut of by Brendan. As Brendan pressed his lips on his to shut him up.

"But your my hypocrite" Brendan breathed. Steven smiled, as he pressed his lips back on his. Brendan held onto his coat. The one he worn in Dublin.

"Come on then, I'll be your dirty little secret" Brendan says.

"Bren, you're not my dirty little secret okay" Steven shivered. He remembered when he heard Lindsey older brother Eoghan Nolan described himself.

"No, then what would you say I am?" Brendan asked, pulling Steven towards him and shutting the door behind him.

"I don't know, so is Cheryl out?" Steven asked.

"Yeah and she won't be back for a while" Brendan winked. Steven smiled again, as he placed his lips back on his.

"Come on then" Brendan says. Steven does as he is asked as he followed him upstairs and into his bedroom.

Half an hour later, Brendan and Ste were both clothes-less under the blankets. Well Brendan only had his watch on, for some reason Steven likes it better when he got his watch on. It was a 'short' session.

"It been a while since I been in here" Steven spoke, looking around the bedroom. He placed his hand on Brendan's hand. It reminded him of old times, since they had to keep it a secret again.

"Yeah, well in here; it was always bittersweet; well not the time I kicked you out of bed" Brendan kissed Steven's hand.

"Yeah I know, you were really mean back then" Steven felt safe saying that now. Brendan has changed.

"I know and you didn't deserve it at all; Besides it be the other way round from now on" Brendan insisted.

"I know, so you better watch out" Steven grinned.

"So Steven, how many more of your family are coming?" Brendan asked, changing the subject.

"My brother Charles" Steven signed.

"You don't sound happy about a royal village from prince Charles" Brendan joked.

"They use to call him that in school, he sings opera in the bath, reads freaking Shakespeare, I swear, he thinks he is posh when he is not, he comes from a council estate just like the rest of us" Steven replied.

"He is related to you and your sisters? Serious?" Brendan asked. Steven nodded.

"Charles, that's quite an old-fashioned sort of name; Angela, Steven, Charles and Theresa; yeah you all sound posh when I put it like that" Brendan smirked.

"Night" Steven spoke.

"Night? It's not even the afternoon yet" Brendan said with confusion.

"Says who? Time is whatever you want it to be" Steven replied, closing his eyes.

"Sleeping, that sounds okay actually" Brendan held him closer and closed his eyes as well.


	9. Chapter 9

_I heard that Hollyoaks are actually bringing in Steven's sisters in the real show which freaks me out. Since I wrote that he had two sisters way before they said they were going to introduce them. I wonder if there called Tessa and Angela :) _

**Chapter Nine: Legal Drug**

It was about nine at night as Tessa and Angela both decided to go to the local club, _Chez Chez. _As Angela still had on her short blue dress, while Tessa 'borrowed' Amy's pink dress when she says' borrowed she means stole.

"So, any fit blokes around here?" Angela asked, as they locked arms.

"I don't know, I thought you were with Derek" Tessa replied, as they had to line up outside the club. Standing besides each other, moving up.

"I was but he cheated on me with some slag" Angela replied, she smiled when the bouncer let her and Tessa in.

"He fancies me, couldn't keep his eyes of me before" Tessa spoke to Angela, pointing towards Joel.

"I think he is taken" Angela commented, as she looked to see Theresa walking over to him as she placed her arms around his neck.

"Still was looking" Tessa answered her. As they went over to the bar, sitting on the stools. Theresa recognized Tessa.

"Oh hi, it's Ste's ex girlfriend" Tessa spoke, Theresa sighed. She was not impressed. Angela gave a sarcastic wave, as her and Tessa started to laugh with pride.

"You went out with Ste?" Joel asked her, this was news to him.

"Yep, she slept with him too all the time; she was like 'Oh, I got an older boyfriend my mates are going to be so jealous' All the time" Angela spoke, trying to copy Theresa's voice, Theresa had a red face.

"Yeah and I love him even though I only been going out with him for a couple of weeks; he is special because he slept with me on the second date rather than the first" Tessa spoke, then bursted out laughing with Angela again.

"I was a teenager" Theres argued.

"Don't forget, 'If me and Ste go out any longer then we might get married' Like cause he is mine forever because he told me he loved me and we never had sex we just made love" Angela was really taking the piss out of Theresa now but she somehow enjoyed it.

"Then Theresa use to say, 'In school all I think of is Ste so much, that I put his name instead of mine on the exam paper; I failed my math's exam so it must be love" Tessa spoke, that did it. Now Angela and Tessa couldn't stop laughing after it.

"No, I never said that; okay I said it once" Theresa spoke, Joel sighed. As he picked up a drink, he needed one after that revelation.

"Drinking on the job Joel" Brendan spoke, Tessa jumped she didn't even notice he was standing behind herself. Angela looked at him with a smile.

"Hi" Angela winked, as he went behind the counter.

"Did you know about this Brendan?" Joel asked referring to Theresa and Ste.

"Joel, no" Theresa was so mortified, as she gave Angela and Tessa dirty looks. Which just made then smile.

"Remember when she slept with Tony Hutchinson" Angela spoke to Tessa, who just nodded with laughter. Joel shook his head, this was also new news to him.

"How you know about that?" Theresa asked.

"Great, so you slept with Tony and Ste; you're not even trying to deny it" Joel tutted, as Theresa turned around to him again.

"I know because I heard Jacqui ripping your head of years ago mind you" Tessa commented.

"Joel it was years ago" Theresa whined. She was still glaring at the girls, as they just ordered another drink. Joel reluctantly passing them the two drinks, as Tessa gave him a smile just to spite Theresa.

"I'm Blonde and named Theresa; Joel, why don't you try another blonde Theresa" Tessa smirked, as Theresa went from behind the counter.

"No don't please, this is Amy's dress" Tessa told her, before Theresa could even chuck the wine over her. Tessa was one step ahead, as she chucked her own wine glass over Theresa who squealed.

"Joel we are leaving" Theresa moaned, as she touched her slightly wet hair.

"I can't I'm working" Joel replied with a sigh.

"Fine" Theresa pushed past Angela and Tessa before storming down the stairs. Angela gave a little wave again.

"See ya" Angela called as she heard her slam the back door of the club. As they looked over the bar again, both of them fancied the club owners rather than the punters. Angela would never of flirted with Brendan if she knew he was with her younger brother.

"So Brendan did you dump her?" Angela asked, as she slurped onto her drink. Joel looked confused, Angela must be mistaken.

"I don't think that's any of your business" Brendan answered her.

"You're one of them emotionless sods, aren't ya" Angela ordered another drink. As she almost downed it in one, taking no breaks. Tessa leaned in closer to Joel.

"Another drink please" Tessa told him, with a small smile. Joel paused, she leaned back. As he poured her another drink. Angela looked on the dance floor, as they were people dancing left right and center.

"Why would you dance after a drink, it's beyond me" Angela ordered yet another drink. Looking over at the DJ.

"The DJ's of his face" Angela told Joel, making him look over. Brendan was serving some other woman. As Angela quickly grabbed his wallet and placed it in her pocket before Joel looked back over. Only Tessa saw that.

"I don't think he is of his face" Joel insisted, looking down on the table to notice the missing wallet.

"Where is it? You seen a wallet?" Joel asked them with panic, his money and phone were in that wallet. They both shook their head, Angela snickered.

"No, why don't I help you look" Tessa winked at him, he just nodded. He was very dim was Joel and didn't suspect them just yet.

"Maybe you left it in the bathroom" Tessa suggested, as she put her arm around him. Leading him towards the bathroom.

"I did go in there before, I could have sworn I left it on the bar" Joel spoke, as he walked into the bathroom. Looking in all the toilet cubicles, he sighed. Walking out, Tessa didn't seem to care she was in the men's bathroom.

"You know, most girls wouldn't want to be in here" Joel walked out of the last one, looking on the floor. No wallet.

"Well I'm not like most girls" Tessa replied.

"It's not here" Joel had no ideal she was flirting. He didn't think she would since she knows he has a girlfriend. He loves Theresa McQueen but is every much attracted to another Theresa. Theresa Hay.

"No, maybe you dropped it on the dance-floor" Tessa suggested.

"I haven't been on the dance floor" Joel insisted, as he opened the door. To the sound of dance music and drunken punters. Tessa cocked her head to one side.

"Come on, you can't stay in the men toilets" Joel insisted.

"Wanna bet" Tessa smiled, Joel shook his head. What is up with this girl?

"You won't last" Joel told her, as he opened the door and walked out of the bathroom. As he carried on looking for his wallet. As soon as Joel was gone, Tessa lifted her bag up which had some painkillers.

As she quickly shoved one into her mouth, than quickly put the painkillers back in her bag. She sorted out her hair and dress, before walking back outside the bathroom.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: One Night Stand**

It was getting darker and they were getting drunker. As Tessa kept popping pills in and spiking random people's drinks including her own.

"I think you had enough Theresa" Brendan commented, as she looked totally out of it. She was not rowdy just very 'zoned out'. Tessa eyes kept closing and shutting, as she took another drink.

"You're not my father" Tessa replied,dropping her painkiller in her sister's drinks by accident. Joel took the drinks away, as he saw her drop those pills.

"Hey, what you doing; I paid for those" Tessa attempted to grab then back. As she stood up, staggering over to the other side. As she picked up this passed out guys drinks, as he was slumped on the couch.

"Hey" the guy rose from the couch, as he snatched his drink back though he dropped it soon after making it smash on the ground.

"Tessa, what you doing?" Angela asked, as she walked over. She was slowly turning into Pauline Hay. Getting drunk every chance she gets, popping pills and willing to sleep with guys just for a drink or drugs.

"Go home Angela! You're not my mother!" Tessa shouted, she had a lot of mood swings when she was drunk or on drugs.

"You're right I'm not but you are turning into her!" Angela snapped, as she gave her sister a slap then stepped back.

"Pot kettle black" Tessa snarled, feeling the side of her face.

"You know what, I'm going home; have fun with your new mate" Angela hissed before turning around and storming down the club stairs. On the way to Ste and Amy's home, she was sober. Sober enough to walk herself home at least.

"Come to me place, I got some drugs like" the guy spoke to her, his name was Keith and he was a pretty decent looking guy though the amount of drugs he takes. He is slowly losing his good looks.

"Cool, then let's go" Tessa slurred.

"Tessa, come on" Joel spoke behind her, he noticed that she was going to end up doing something she regretted.

"John is it? Or was is Joe? Anyway, Joe, John whatever your name is; I'm capable of going home with this guy" Tessa slurred, Keith put his hand on her arm.

"Yeah she is, now come on" Keith commented.

Brendan shook his head, as he rang Steven on her. He would get her home, he was on his way to the club to get Tessa away before she does something she will regret. This guy could be anyone.

"Keep her talking Joel" Brendan spoke, she was too drunk to figure it out. Brendan went by the stairs, waiting for Steven.

"Tessa, you're not going anywhere; will you just leave, were closing soon anyway" Joel spoke, looking between Tessa and Keith.

"Jesus Christ, I think I can go home with him, without ya consent" Tessa answered, as her and Keith pushed past him.

"Over there" Brendan spoke, as soon as Steven rushed up the stairs. He tutted, he has not seen his sister for a while so he had no clue she was this 'of the rails' Nor did he know she took drugs.

"Tessa, were going home right now" Steven spoke, as he grabbed gently onto her. Almost pulling her away.

"You can't do this to me" Tessa hissed, as Steven kept hold of her. As he pulled her down the stairs, he let go of her when they got outside the club.

"Who do you think you are" Tessa snarled, as she started to wander down the road. With Steven walking firmly behind her, she looked like a right mess. It was a good job Brendan rang Steven when he did.

"Were going home now" Steven held onto her arm again. Tessa brushed him of her, as she pushed him furiously back, Sorting out her dress and hair again.

"Go away Ste; I hate you, you're not my brother, you flipping ignored me for years and now you think you can be the big brother well no, it's never going to happen!" Tessa argued. As she gave him and dirty look.

"Me? You're the one who cut of all contact" Ste replied outraged at the suggestion.

"That's not true and you know it, me and Angela kept in touch, me and Charles kept in touch except you and I know why; as soon as you got into Amy's jeans you left us all and went to live with her" Tessa snarled, as she turned back around.

"No, you know what; you're just like mum" Steven spoke, as he walked past her. Leaving her alone once more. She put her two fingers up at him before slumping down outside the club. As the breeze blew her hair.

"Get out of here!" she could hear Joel shout, as he pushed Keith out. Who fell on the floor, right besides her.

"Hello again" Tessa spoke, as Joel slammed the door.

"Hey, I thought you be long gone like" Keith slurred, she stood up.

"So you're place then after all" Tessa wondered, he stood up.

He nodded, as they held each other up. Both laughing like the two drunken punters they are, as he lead her to a council estate. She has been here before, in fact she lived here for a couple of days with her mother before they were kicked out after Pauline refused to pay the bills.

"Oh go away" Tessa commented, as Steven was trying to ring her on her phone. As she dropped it on the ground, letting it ring. As he opened the door, his house had some more beer and some cocaine.

"Right well I got more junk in here" Keith told her, as they both fell on his ripped couch with a laugh. As they caught each other faces before kissing. Tessa really would do anything for drugs and sex was one of them.

She slept with Wayne for drugs, the man who almost harmed Leah when she was a baby. So she didn't care who you were, as long as she got drugs in return.

"Pass out already" Tessa muttered under her breath, about ten minutes into their 'session' as she started to speed up, she wanted to exhaust him so he will pass out. She was capable of that as well.

A couple more minutes and he passed out right on que. As she moved from underneath him, putting on all her clothes. As she grabbed a bag, collecting all his drugs and drinks. Slipping into her high heels, she was going to get hurt one day and she really couldn't care right now.

As she opened the door, shutting it behind herself. She walked down the steps and across the estate grounds. This addiction of her's is already out of control, at eighteen years old and she has been this way since the mere age of fifteen.

She staggered all the way back to the village, it's a miracle she found her way back. Though she slumped back down outside the club, dropping the bag as she closed her eyes soon after. Sleep came for her, she can sleep in any circumstance. She opened her eyes when water was chucked over her.

"Get up" she heard a familiar Irish voice command.

"Go away" Tessa moaned, closing her eyes again.

Brendan cocked his head to one side. As he picked up the bag which was at the side of her, she re-opened her eyes when she heard him pick up the bag.

"Cocaine, beer, painkillers and heroin; are you kidding me" Brendan chucked the bag towards her.

"Blame your precious Steven, he was the one who left me" Tessa was stirring again. She has a talent in stirring and twisting everything around towards her.

"Maybe but he didn't force you to go on a drug hunt; I mean it, get up; you look a mess" Brendan spoke with in a firm tone.

"Something every girl is dying to hear" Tessa spoke with sarcasm, as she finally stood up. Pushing past Brendan and walked right into Trevor Royle who just turned up in the village.

"I hate guys in leather jackets" Tessa spoke again, walked past Trevor as well. Who looked at her with slight confusion.

"Your girl?" Trevor asked Brendan.

"Something like that" Brendan replied walking past him. As he tried to catch Tessa up, as he pulled her back towards him.

"When I said I hate guys in leather jackets, I meant it" Tessa hissed, as Brendan was currently wearing one as well as Trevor which is why she said it in the first place.

"Right yeah okay, do what you want Theresa; don't blame me when you find yourself in a prison cell" Brendan answered, as he walked down the road. With Tessa following him.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Tessa asked, trying to keep up with him.

"I think you already know the answer Theresa" Brendan answered.


	11. Chapter 11

_ I hope Tessa/Angela are not Mary-Sues, if they are then tell me._

**Chapter Eleven: One Death**

Tessa scoffed before storming past him, still in her high heels and dress. As she was on her way back home to the Hay's house. As she knocked frantically on the door, Steven opened the door. He looked mad when he first laid his eyes on her.

"Hey, can I come in?" Tessa asked him, with a nervous smile.

"I've not got a choice" Steven spoke, inviting her in and shutting the door behind herself.

As she walked into the living room where Angela and Amy were, they never got on with each other. Even as teenagers.

"Take of my dress" Amy spoke as she just noticed.

"Fine" Tessa spoke, taking it of right there in the living room.

"What! No, somewhere else" Amy replied, with a shocked face.

"Chill out, I got my shorts and shirt underneath it; who do you think I am" Tessa replied, chucking her the dress. Amy gripped onto it, still a bit shocked. The door knocked again.

"I get it" Tessa spoke.

"No" Steven started, though she already opened the door.

"What do you want?" Tessa asked, leaning against the door.

"Ste called so I" Doug paused. Tessa eyes widened, as she nodded. Putting her hand out to tell him to go on.

"So I need to come in; we need to talk" Doug added.

"He has already got a boyfriend, so why don't you piss of and leave him alone; talk about clingy" Tessa then shut the door in his face, Doug was about to say something until she slammed the door on his face.

She returned to the living room.

"Who was that?" Ste asked her.

"Wrong number" Tessa lied, walking into one of the bedrooms to put on some different clothes.

Discreetly taking Steven's phone without him knowing. As she sat on the bed, texting Doug. _Leave me alone, I never want to see U again. _She was stirring again, she honestly wanted Steven all to herself. Which was a strange thing for a sister to want.

As she did put on her other clothes, her black hoodie and her black jeans. She walked out again, placing his phone back where she found it. He was none the wiser, as she walked towards the living room.

"Ste; I didn't mean what I said the other night, I was drunk and besides I don't hate you, I love you" Tessa spoke in a different tone, the type of tone that you would say to your partner rather than your brother.

"Fine, just don't go doing that again; besides Bren rang me and told me that you're taking drugs" Ste hissed quietly.

"What no, he is lying" Tessa insisted.

"Why Tessa? Why would he lie?" Ste asked.

"He wants you all to himself okay, isn't it obvious? Why did you take him back? All he did was beat you up, he told me that himself,he also threatened me; are you going to allow that?" Tessa asked him, she was very manipulative.

"No, he never; he doesn't threaten women like that" Steven insisted.

"Well I'm a first then, men like that don't have any morals; they do whatever they want to as long as they get something and he wants you to himself, so he wants me out of the picture; I can see it's already working" Tessa carried on her manipulating.

"No, stop lying Tessa" Steven replied, he could not take that in.

"As for the drugs, yeah I had some, I found them and wanted to get rid of them; I went home with that guy and I'm so shaken up, when you rang me, I tried to answer it but he chucked it away, If I never got away then who knows what would have happened" Tessa was a repulsive liar.

"Brendan he found me, he lie to you and say I'm taking drugs but I'm not okay, I found the drugs in the club, so if I did take some it was only by mistake" Tessa added.

"Well what do you expect him to believe, I know I rang you, look you need to ring the police on that guy, I'm sorry I had no ideal" Steven replied, feeling guilty. It was exactly what she wanted, for his guilt to rise.

"It's okay, besides the police have got him now; so don't worry about it, anyway I'm going for another long walk" Tessa replied, walking towards the door still in her high heels as she shut the door behind herself.

"Ste" Amy spoke, walking into the kitchen as soon as Tessa left.

"Yeah" Ste replied, he had an ideal where this is going.

"How long are they planning on staying?" Amy asked quietly so Angela could not hear.

"Is this about your dress? Because she won't take it again" Ste was cut of.

"No, this is not about my dress" Amy spoke.

Steven walked past her, he knew what she was saying, she wanted Angela and Tessa gone though they have nowhere else to go it seems.

"Angela, where do you live now?" Steven asked her.

"On your couch" Angela replied, leaning back. Placing her shoes on the table, looking too relaxed for Amy's liking.

"Right, do you really expect me to believe you been living homeless since" Ste paused. 'Since Terry kicked you out"

"He kicked us all out, mum didn't stop it" Angela replied, that never answered his question. So she was avoiding the question it seems.

"That didn't answer my question"

"Go away Ste" Angela was hiding something.

...

Tessa walked into the pub, feeling better. As she ordered a drink, Sienna Blake passed her a drink.

"Thank you, I like pubs better than clubs; no Freddy Mercury's about" Tessa piped up, Sienna looked back.

"No" Sienna replied confused to what she meant.

"No, Do you ever feel like the world is against you?" Tess asked.

"All the time" Sienna replied with a smile.

"I'm gonna get him and I don't mean like that were brother and sister but were gonna be best friends I'm sure" Tessa was already slightly drunk as she had some drinks before she came here.

"I know the feeling" Sienna eyes widened. As the two 'bitches' of Hollyoaks start to have a chat, cackling every few minutes like two witches.

"I love my life" Tessa cackled again, with Sienna.

"That's enough chit-chat" Sienna replied, Tessa just nodded. Letting her get back to work, as she served another person.

...

In the club things were turning passionate. As Brendan laid on top of Steven on the couch of the club. As he kissed his lips every few seconds without breathing.

"Bren, I need to get back now" Steven spoke breathlessly, they only just finished round one and now Brendan wants round two.

"Go ahead Steven, if you can" Brendan spoke, as he got of him.

"I can alright; I'm not the powerless man you seem to think I am" Steven spoke, as he picked up his jacket.


End file.
